Dear Doctor
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Cecilia Reyes decides to pay a certain fuzzy blue doctor a little visit.


**Dear Doctor**

****

**Disclaimer**

Although I like the character of Dr Cecilia Reyes this will be only the second time I've written about her. Anyway this is just a little Cecilia/Hank story that I'm dedicating to that wonderful writer fuzzyblue.

When Cecilia opened the door to the laboratory she could see Hank was deeply immersed in his work. Hanging from the light fixture by one foot, the other foot was holding a pen while he wrote in his notebook. This left his hands free to concentrate on his keyboard. In fact he seemed so engrossed in his work that he hadn't even noticed her come in.

Cecilia took a moment to just admire the view. That tight T-shirt and those jeans showed off his muscles nicely although it was a shame they concealed most of that soft blue fur. She had to admit that he looked very cute lost in his work. A mischievous smile played on Cecilia's lips and she couldn't resist the urge that came to her.

Quietly she tiptoed across the room and paused just behind the fuzzy blue scientist. If she stretched she could just reach up to her target. She knew she really shouldn't do this but then again it was just so tempting. Cecilia's elegant tapered fingers lightly brushed against the sole of Hank's foot. The tickling proved unbearable and with a booming chuckle the furry X-Man slipped off his perch and crashed heavily onto his posterior.

"Stars and garters Cecilia, I wish you hadn't done that. The effect to my coccyx was most detrimental," fumed Hank as he groaned and started to get to his feet.

"Sorry Hank here let me help you up,"

Cecilia bent to help Hank to his feet and he took the opportunity to exact a little payback. He _accidentally managed to knock off her hair-grip and then ruffled up her hair with his claws. It was going to take a great deal of brushing to sort out those tangles!_

"Hank I spent ages getting my hair just right. Still guess I deserve it."

"Indubitably my dear, sudden stealthy tickling attacks are a most unbecoming activity for a doctor of your caliber."

"Come off it Hank, you were the one who caused so much mess last week when your improved popcorn machine went haywire and attacked Logan."

"The perils of scientific study my dear. Now was there a reason for coming here other than to ruin my concentration."

As he stood brushing himself off Cecilia went and stood next to him. With a smile she activated her force-field before putting her hand on his arm. She just loved the way it made his arm pulsate and the way the muscles rippled sending little waves through the silky blue fur. He didn't seem to have noticed or he didn't mind.

When Cecilia had first met Hank she had been frightened and had thought he was an animal. He had joked about it and seemed not to mind but she still felt awful for reacting to such a gentle and compassionate man that way. She had of course apologized and been forgiven but it had been a while before she had forgiven herself.

Now she could hardly believe that she had ever been afraid of him. She could see past the animal to that brilliant mind and loving heart within. She also found him beautiful even with that bestial frame of his. The fur was soft and warm, the eyes gentle and blue, the pointed ears cute and as for those muscles. 

Cecilia chuckled as she remembered what Bobby had said about them. Perhaps they were "Beauty and the Beast". She had felt quite flattered at being called "Beauty" but Bobby got a slap all the same for being cheeky.

"Maybe I came to give you a scratch behind your ears," said Cecilia as she proceeded to do just that.

"You like that don't you Hank." Hank had shut his eyes but in concentration rather than bliss as he suddenly remembered what he had left behind the Twinkies.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Cecilia, these are for you."

Hank was a literal whirlwind of blue fur as he tossed the roses into the air before catching them neatly in his hand. With a showy little bow he presented them to Cecilia with a toothy smile. Cecilia accepted them unable to restrain a delighted smile. It really was sweet of him to have gotten them for her and the scent was delicious.

"These happen to have been grown by me using my own special formula of fertilizer. Judging from your reaction I would say that they provide a pleasing olfactory sensation."

"Hank they're lovely. Now just come here fuzz-ball because I've got something I want to give you."

With a single graceful leap Hank landed right next to Cecilia nearly causing her to have a cardiac arrest. Recovering swiftly she gave Hank a kiss on his furry cheek. If he had been a cat Hank would have been purring at this point.

Unluckily for Cecilia and Hank Jubilee had chosen that moment to come and see if Hank wanted to play baseball with her and Bobby. Seeing Cecilia kissing Hank she rolled her eyes in mock disgust. Then she grinned impishly as she realized what a juicy piece of gossip this would be. She hurried off to make sure that all the X-Men would know just what was going on between the doctors.

"I can't wait to tell Bobby and Wolvie all about this. Maybe I can give Wolvie a practical demonstration. It will be worth it to see the look on his face," said Jubilee with a chuckle.

Hank gently hugged Cecilia in his strong arms. He was glad that she liked his gift. He was fond of her and it was so nice that she felt the same way about him. He would have to ask her about going out for dinner some time if he could just manage to pluck up the courage. As it was he was both delighted and surprised by her next words.

"Actually Hank I came to give you these. I've got tickets for that opera you were talking about seeing. We're in a private box so we'll get a good view. Plus I booked us into that nice Italian restaurant for a spot of dinner afterwards. Now does that meet with my handsome hirsute hunk's approval?"

Under his fur Hank was blushing scarlet. He was nearly lost for words but he took Cecilia's hand gently in his own and then brushed her mocha skin with his lips.

"This bouncy blue beast would be delighted Cecilia. I shall await tonight with eager anticipation."

Cecilia's face lit up with a radiant smile. She met Hank's blue eyes with a level gaze and then stood on tiptoe while he leaned down slightly and embraced her once more. They shared a gentle kiss and then with a last ruffle of his fur Cecilia left Hank to his work. Unfortunately Hank was looking forward to that evening so much that he hardly managed to do any work at all. However that hardly mattered at all!


End file.
